Menu
Wiki Empire Universe 2 en español * Reglas del chat * Reglas del juego * Razas o Cyborg o Humanos o Jamozoids o Magumians o Mosorians o Ozoide o Plentropians o Weganian o Zuup o Distribución racial * FAQ o Elegir raza o Como construir o Investigando o Entrenando investigadores * Guides o Ace of Trades o Going..Going..Gone o Space of Trades o Starsystem Map o Wining and Mining o The Imperium is Born + Relations + Forums +Members + Cash Box + Applications o To Battle Stations o Man the Turrets o Colonisation.. The Galaxy is your Oyster * Corins Guides o Corins Easy way to DoomBringers o CCG Engines o CCG Shields o CCG Armour o CCG Weapons * Other Player Written Guides o Pahvimatos Guide to Empires o Player Written Guide1 o Player Written Guide2 o Player Written Guide3 * Technology o Miscellaneous + Space Travel + More Effective Resource Mining # Titanium # Copper # Iron # Aluminium # Mercury # Silicon # Uranium # Krypton # Nitrogen # Hydrogen + Improved Mining Queue # More Resource Mining # Increased Production Rate # Better Use of the Environment + Buildings # Barracks # Bunker # Communications Centre # Dock # Government Building # Shipyard # Trading Post # University + Tactics # Tactic # Better Defence # Better Attack # Surprising Attack # Effective First Strike # Concentrated Firepower # Focused Defense # Universal Approach # Scattered Approach o The Engines + Impulse + Warp o The Chassis + Fighters # Probe # Lancer # Cutter # Corvette # Frigate # Destroyer # Cruiser # Nighthawk + Capital Ships # Medium Cruiser # Battle Cruiser # Battleship # Dreadnought # Dreadnought Super Large # Titan # Behemoth # Birel # Leviathan # Mach # Aurel # Trayan # Doombringer o The Equipment + Mining Tech # Mining Prototype # Mining Laser Mark 2 # Mining Laser Mark 3 # Salvage Prototype # Salvage Laser Mark 2 # Salvage Laser Mark 3 + Cargo Holds # Cargo Small # Cargo Medium # Cargo Large # Extended Cargo # Cargo 270 # Cargo 290 # Cargo 300 # Cargo 310 # Cargo 320 # Cargo 350 # Colonisation Module + Troop Transport Modules # Troop Transportation Module # Shuttle 20K # Shuttle 30K # Shuttle 40K # Shuttle 50K + Fuel Tanks # Small Tank # Medium Tank # Large Tank + Scanning Tech # Aerial espionage # Horch III # Horch VI # Horch V # Splinter # Splinter 2 # AT4 # Anemu # For Dix Prime # Jyief + Cloaking Tech # Krypton cloaking shield # Krypton cloaking shield mk2 # Krypton cloaking shield mk3 o The Defences + Shields # 25 Mega Watt # 50 Mega Watt # 100 Mega Watt # 115 Mega Watt # 125 Mega Watt # 130 Mega Watt # 145 Mega Watt # 160 Mega Watt # 195 Mega Watt # 200 Mega Watt + Armour # Standard Armour # ATS # ATSM # DATS # Silt # NAA # SLT # Inamibo # Licim # Dub Nuf o The Weapons + Laser + Ions # Small Cannon # Medium Cannon # Large Cannon # L-Ion # L-Ion EXT # KT L-Ion # IGop + Projectiles # Scorp # Scorp II # Lux Torpedo # Scorp III # Stungo # Scorpion # Drailer # MasterK # Nutter # Usiel o Race Specific Technology + Plentropian RST + Weganian RST + Mosorian RST + Human RST + Cyborg RST + Zuup RST + Ozoid RST + Magumian RST + Jamozoid RST o Mini Technology * Technology version 2 o Miscellaneous v2 o Engines v2 o Chassis v2 o Equipment v2 o Defence v2 o Weapons v2 o Race Specific Technology + Plentropian RST + Weganian RST + Mosorian RST + Human RST + Cyborg RST + Zuup RST + Ozoid RST + Magumian RST + Jamozoid RST o Mini Technology * Cost of Components o Chassis o Engines o Equipment o Armour o Shields o Weapons * Basic Ship Setups o Cutter Designs o Corvette Designs o Frigate Designs o Destroyer Designs * Player Ship Designs o Cruiser Designs o NightHawk Designs o BattleCruiser Designs o BattleShip Designs o Dreadnought Designs o DSL Designs o Behemoth Designs o Birel Designs o Mach Designs o Aurel Designs o Leviathan Design o Doombringer Designs * Buildings o Barracks o Bunker o Control Centre o Communications Centre o Dock o Government Building o Research Centre o Shipyard o Trading Post o University * Cost of Buildings * Commander o Information o Player Titles o Prestige * Objects in Space o Wormholes o Asteroids o Wreckage o Reaper Pirates o Uninhabited Planets * Battle o Space Battle o Ground Battle o Guerrilla Warfare * Empires o Welsh Home Grown Battalion + WHGB RoE o Galactic Trade Federation o Alpha Legion o Brotherhood Of The Obsidian Mongoose o Albion Brotherhood o Hawk's Privateers + Hawk's Privateers RoE&R o 501st Imperial Guard o Romanian Special Forces Eagles Battalion + RSF Rules of Engagement o Confederation + Confederation Constitution o The New Order o 12Hells o Irish Alliance o Divide et Impera o Grand Hope o Drunkin Fools + DNK Rules of Engagement o The Evil Asgards o 7th Ghost Bear Clan o !Army Of Planet England! o The Universal Imperium o The Wape-Wraiths o Cherokee Nation * Universal Pacts o Gentleman's Agreement o (URE) Treaty and clan of United Rising Empires * Trivia o Shield Regeneration o Mining Rates o Fleet, Planet Colours o Info on Empire War * Events o Quiz Quiz Show o Rick Roll Challenge o Fendos Free for Alls * Fiction Corner o Novel: Twelve Hells vs The New Order War o EU2 Stories by Commander Karma o Reapers The Pirates of Space o EU2 Lores by Avemaia o Fiction Story1 o Fiction Story2 o Fiction Story3 o Fiction Story4 * InterGalactic History o Trade Federation Wars * Tools o Research Time Calculator o Stevo0os Battle Analysor * Ikolium and Premium Accounts